Remote operation of network device and remote surveillance through network device become popular as the progress of computer hardware and omnipresence of internet. User can operate a local electronic device to operatively connect to a remote network device through peer-to-peer connection once the user knows the IP address of the remote network device. Therefore, user can operate the remote network device or perform remote surveillance (or monitoring) through the remote network device.
However, in the conventional peer-to-peer network connection system, the local electronic device is operatively connected to the remote network device through a single peer-to-peer connection path. The connection path between the local electronic device and the remote network device may be broken or have poor quality once a network wire in connection path is broken or excessive users use the network path simultaneously. The conventional peer-to-peer network connection system may not provide satisfactory quality for user.
It is desirable to provide a more effective peer-to-peer connection system to address above problems.